


Birth of a Menace

by McKayRulez



Category: Defiance (TV), Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Amnesia, Ascended Daniel Jackson, Ascension, Be Careful What You Wish For, Cameos, Episode: s05e19 Menace, Gen, Origin Story, Replicators, Some Humor, Time Loop, Time Travel, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel manages to come back from ascension with some advanced knowledge of the ancients, but on the wrong planet... The wrong time.. Without his memories..  and he can't dial home.... I'm sure everything will be fine.. No pressure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Predetermined

**Author's Note:**

> This is an SG-1 fanfic with a couple cameos from other shows. Idris from Doctor Who and a sprinkle of Irzu from Defiance. I wrote this on fanfiction.net a while back, hope you like it. 
> 
> Episode quotes from: Stargate SG-1: "Meridan"

He knew what she had to do. She was going to send him back and he wouldn't remember anything.. But what would be the point of coming back at all if he would be a blank slate? No, Daniel knew he couldn't go back and live a life of blissful ignorance of everything and everyone he ever cared about. He had to find away around it. 

Think Daniel, think! Daniel told himself as thoughts swam in his head. He had all the knowledge of the ascended, so their had to be something, anything he could do. 

Time was running out. The pressure was on. 

"Well it's not like you could just wipe everything right? I mean I'll know basic stuff right? If everything was wiped I'd be in a baby state.. So you have to keep knowledge of the basics of survival. Like knowing life needs food, water, heat, speech for communication, and all that. You wouldn't place me somewhere without that." 

His eyes gazed at Oma pleadingly. She watched him, then nodded slowly. "In a sense I suppose.. It's almost time." She said sadly.

Daniel closed his eyes and help up a finger. "Wait, wait. Just hold on a second, I'm onto something."   
So if I'm not a perfectly blank slate, then there's hope... If the tools of survival is the key memory they'd allow then that's what I'll work with. After all, if he didn't have some of the ancients knowledge still within him how could he survive with all the threats the Goa'uld and Replicator's could impose? Ha! He'd just have to make it a fixed point of needing to know how to destroy them. To know their weaknesses, to know how they work. 

He focused hard on his own mind and body made of energy. He just had to hard wire the knowledge of these new 'tips of survival' into him. He was slightly worried about the impact this would cause. Overriding his brain like this. He knew this wasn't exactly what Orlin had done but he had cheated with knowledge to and it had turned him into a child with a damaged mind. What would it do to him? 

He shook his head. He couldn't worry about himself or what he would become when it happened. He had to think of the rest of the galaxy over himself. 

"It's time." Oma told him solemnly.

"No. Not yet." Daniel begged still concentrating. 

"Daniel, I can't hold off on the will of the Ancients any longer, or they will come in themselves." 

"Yes, yes. I.. I understand. I just.." Daniel gazed outside the fantasy cafe window sadly. "I just wish I had more time to retain this knowledge to help everyone." 

""The true nature of a man is decided in the battle between his conscious mind and the desires of the subconscious."" Oma responded.

"You said that once." Daniel sighed. None of her wise sayings could help him now and even ascended he still didn't understand her cryptic messages. Whatever he did right now could mean all the advantages over the Go'auld and Anubis. All the pressure was on him now. Couldn't Oma see that? "I preferred "If you immediately know the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago."" He responded back to her, regardless. 

Oma bowed her head. "Tell me Daniel, why does that saying speak to you now?

Daniel's eyes drifted to the side. What was she doing? Distracting him so he couldn't concentrate, stalling the Ancients, or is this her goodbye? "I guess I feel like I wish I would have known this information sooner, so all this pain and war wouldn't be happening anymore."

Oma stayed quiet. 

"What?" Daniel asked wondering why Oma's mood seemed so.. disappointed?

"It's time."

"Will you at least allow me one thing?" Daniel asked hopeful. 

"Daniel..."

"No really, I'm not asking you for anything big, I know you're walking the line right now with the other Ascended, just one small thing." 

"Which is?" Oma asked hoping for a different outcome this time. 

"Let me have a note of my worlds address and a GDO? It took my team ages to find me last time this happened." 

Oma sighed. "Very well.." She looked at Daniel sadly, and Daniel thought there was something more to that look but he didn't know what it could be. "And Daniel.. The future is predetermined by the character of those who shape it.""


	2. Rose By Any Other Name

_Chapter 2:_  
Rose By Any Other Name

Daniel's eyes shot open. He was lying on the ground curled up. He looked around him as he sat up. He was all alone in a forest. 

Where was he? How did he get here? Why was he all alone? His mind raced with questions, with no answers. 

He looked down at his hand which was holding a piece of paper with writing on it.  
Daniel stared at it for a moment and realized he could read. But who where these peoples names and why did he care? Where they his friends?  
Also, there was several symbols written on the scrap as well. 

His mind buzzed with meaning. He knew these symbols automatically, like they where drilled into his mind already. He knew what they where for and everything. He might not remember his home but he knew it felt like these symbols meant it. 

He saw a Stargate behind him. Is that why he was here? To use the Stargate and go home? 

He got up and then went to the the DHD.. He knew what it was too! He was proud of himself. He wasn't completely clueless and he was sure he was far from that. He could feel things at the edge of his mind just waiting to be known, but he was just to excited at being here, taking in his first sights, like he was a new born to fully grasp those thoughts now. 

He dialled the DHD but it didn't work. The last Chevron didn't lock. Daniel frowned. Why? He wondered. I wanna go home. 

He looked at the GDO he had woken up with. He was sure it was used for this but it was pointless if the wormhole didn't even engage.  
Daniel grinned, Wormhole! Wormholes are cool.They travel from one place to another! Ooo I knew about that too! 

He tied the gate several more times but it just wouldn't work. Maybe he was home already? Did he dial it and come here? He couldn't remember. 

After a while of silent reflection and trying to look for anymore mysterious messages, he noticed he was getting cold and hungry. He decided to follow the dirt path through the forest from the gate. It wasn't like there was anything else he could do. 

Once he reached the forests edge he gazed at the sight before him. It appeared to be a small city. Clean, spotless, perfect buildings, with little circle tree planters among the side walks, with perfectly cut leaves that made them look like sphere trees. People wearing neat, outfits and happy smiles. 

Was this his home? He wondered. It looked really nice.

Some people caught sight of him and glanced around awkwardly. Some looked concerned, while others where hiding there kids eyes and hurrying them along. 

Daniel wondered what they where staring at. He looked behind him. It was just him and the forest. So what had caught their view? Was it him? 

Daniel frowned, I must have insulted their custom or something... Customs?.. Hmm.. Oh yeah, I care about people and cultures don't I? Yay another thing I remember. 

He looked back at the strange reactions of the others. So how can that help me here? 

Daniel decided to play the friendly way, from what he could gather that was what he did. He raised his hand in a wave. "Um, Hello!" He grinned happily at them. "My name is..." Daniel looked back at the piece of paper. Which one of these was his name? He studied it and thought about it. The name Jack, left a bad taste in his mouth for some reason, and Teal'c.. He wasn't even sure how to pronounce that name that was written there. Let alone know if it was a real name. It sounded like a colour or brand. Sam... Sam sounded like a nice name for a guy...

Daniel looked back up at the people who where staring at him. He had been quiet for a minute as he tried to figure out him name. Daniel guessed that must have been awkward for them. "Sam. My name is Sam." Daniel nodded to himself. He liked that name. He choose good, he thought.

A group of officers came up to him. Daniel hadn't seen them before. He smiled at them. "Hi!"

One officer was looking him over while another placed a blanket around his shoulders. 

"Are you intoxicated?" The cop asked sceptically scanning him with a strange device.

"Intoxicated? I'm sorry Sir, you look nice and all but we just met. I don't find you intoxicating... No offence." Daniel replied sincerely to the bewilderment of the two men. Daniel hoped he hadn't hurt his feelings. 

The cop scanning him looked confused. "It's not reading anything." 

"It must be broken. You serious?" The other asked amazed.

"Serious." 

"Did I do something wrong?" Daniel asked confused. "I'm sorry Sir.."

"Well...." The guy looked at Daniel startled by his obvious confusion. "Well dang. It's not everyday you get a sober naked person stumbling out of the woods. Not even a wild man with that saying "sorry" and "Sir" all proper like." The cop shook his head. "What is the world coming too?"

Daniel looked down. he was naked and covered in dirt and leaves. 

"I know right." The other cop agreed. "Must be a nutter... Hey are you a nutter?"

"Um... I don't remember. Am I?.." What's a nutter? Daniel wondered. 

The cop shrugged. "See."

Daniel frowned as the cops started to lead him away. "Where, where are we going?"

"Oh, where taking you home." A cop replied. 

Daniel's eyes widened. "Home? You know where my home is?" Daniel showed the cop his address paper scrap. 

The cop looked at him sceptically side ways. "Sure we know your home." Daniel grew excited. 

When the cops finally stopped Daniel found himself looked up at a wide building. 

They went inside and a cop went up the the front desk to talk to the woman. 

Daniel looked around trying to figure out if he felt any familiarity with the place but he just couldn't. He noticed there was a sign. It read, "Psychiatric Hospital". Daniel hummed to himself, then tugged on the other cops sleeve till he looked down at him. "If this is my home address does that mean that's my name?" He pointed to the sign. "Psychiatric hospital?... I prefer Sam.. Much less of a mouthful, you know?" 

Daniel smiled at the cop who just eyed him strangely. The cop looked to his buddy and the desk lady. "Yup, I think this one's yours." He replied with certainty.


	3. Idris, Irzu, & You

_Chapter 3:_  
Idris, Irzu, & You

Daniel was given a name tag. No one knew what his real name was so the receptionist made up some name and gave him clothes. He was taken away from the cops and was lead down a hallway and shown into a large grey room with a couple of people sitting together. 

"Goodbye!" Idris said waving and smiling at Daniel as he was left with them and his escort left. She gave Daniel a hug. 

Daniel looked the woman over. She was dressed a faded blue grey lace dress. He hair was brown and pulled up upon her head in a fuzzy way.

"Uh, hello." Daniel smiled and patted the overly attached woman awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."

She pulled back. "We've already met." She looked up. "Or haven't you? I have tho..." She tilted her head. "I was waiting for you."

"Oh really?" Daniel asked. Did he really know this woman? "I'm sorry, I don't remember you." 

"Oh that's all right lad. You never remember anything but yet you remember all the important things don't you?".. "Or maybe you don't.. Hmm.. Maybe I don't too?" She looked to the side oddly.

Daniel looked to the little girl beside her but Idris spoke up again. "Oh I'm Tardis and I'm waiting for my thief!" 

"Tardis?" Daniel asked, he stared at her name tag confused. "But your tag says 'Idris', and thief, you're going to be stolen?" 

"Well you're tag has your name wrong too!" She countered and crossed her arms. "Stealing, stolen, or borrowed?" She giggled. 

"Yeah, well do you know my name then?" Daniel asked curious. 

"Yes. Of course I do!.. Well.. At least I think I do.. But it's not the time to tell you.. Ah, or is it the perfect time to tell you?.. Maybe no? Oh, but haven't I already told you? Maybe in another time... Past and Future.. So complicated you know?" Idris rambled. "Your head hurts doesn't it, but how, how can it hurt?" 

Daniel frowned. This woman seemed crazy.. Oh right... and then looked to the small, young alien girl. She had a marking and an indent on her forehead. She stood out brightly against the stark grey walls. She had vivid orange hair, and wore a bright lively blue tribal outfit, adorned with beads. "Hello." He smiled. 

She eyed him like a predator. "Will you be my vessel?" She asked. 

"Excuse me?" Daniel answered back. 

She leaned closer, staring into his soul. "Be my devouring mother." 

Daniel stared at this scary girl, wide eyed. 

Idris leaned next to him. "Oh yeah, her last vessel didn't work out so well. Or maybe it's not going to? Or has it not even occurred? Or maybe it doesn't even make sense to you... Or maybe it'll work in the end... Anyway devouring mother! Hehe." She bit into Daniel neck and he pulled away with a yelp, she giggled. "Isn't biting fun!?" 

"She's mental.. You can destroy her if you want. We can't convert her anyhow." The girl replied. 

"Irzu." Idris said. "Now aren't those intricate creatures?" 

"Irzu? You said your name was Idris?.. I mean Tardis." Daniel responded. His head hurt. 

"Her name's Irzu... Or is he Kaziri? Hmm.. Can't tell.. Do you like spiders?" Idris asked tilting her head. 

Daniel sighed and put his face in his hands. His head felt weird. He felt like he needed to do something. Images, blueprints and complex math equations floated into his thoughts. 

Idris lifted his forehead and put something in his palm and lowered his head onto it. Daniel didn't understand, but then again nothing in this conversation made sense. He felt the flashes return, more vivid now, like he could see particles moving around and reforming into something else. 

"It starts. The destruction of the world with such a simple thing." Irzu stated. 

Daniel looked up. Idris clapped. "Such a destructive little thing isn't it?" 

Daniel felt movement tickle his palms and looked down to find little pieces of metal in his hand. 

Daniel wondered for a moment why Idris had put them there but then realization dawned. These where parts.. Parts of something in his knowledge. He knew how to make it, he just wasn't sure what 'it' was or what it was for, but he knew it had to mean something. "Tardis, can you give me more things? I need to make something." 

Idris got up and brought over anything useful she could find. "What you will make today will change the galaxy." Idris told him. 

"I don't know about that." Daniel replied humble. He still wasn't even sure what 'it' was yet but he knew it was something big. 

Idris and Irzu brought him everything in the room and he went to work on whatever popped into his head, worried he may never have the chance again. 

Irzu watched Daniel intently. Idris wandered the room spouting nonsense as he worked. 

"You need to go to sleep... Your Father.. Who was your Father? Why did he.. or has he? Did he even? Are you sure?..." Idris said to herself.


	4. Mind

_Chapter 4:_  
Mind

Daniel looked down at the things he had created. He studied them carefully. He still couldn't figure out a purpose for them all. All he knew was that they where suppose to defend him from something.. It was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't remember what. His mind ached. He felt like it was fried. It hurt so much. He rubbed his temples. He wished it would stop hurting. He decided he needed to get away from the crazy ramblings of the girls and that maybe that would help. His 'toys', since he didn't know what they where called yet, followed him since they where suppose to defend him from something. 

The lady at the desk tried to stop him from leaving but then she saw his defence toys and screamed. "Where did those come from!?" 

"I made them." Daniel tried to smile encouragingly, hoping it would calm her down. "Don't worry. There just toys."

"What.. What are they!?" The woman asked freaked out. 

Daniel shrugged. "Defensive technology I guess?" He looked over her wide eyed expression. He couldn't understand why she was so scared of them. They're small little things. It's not like they could do much damage. They'd just protect me, not attack. He thought to himself.

The woman picked up the phone and called someone. Daniel just frowned and shrugged, then left. He walked around the streets, trying to clear is aching head. 

People stared at him as he walked past but Daniel tried to ignore it. 

\- 

A week went by, Daniel's head finally stopped hurting but it felt.. Lighter.. Like something was missing or wrong.. But Daniel had no clue what it could be. However in place of that, new thoughts emerged, but made no sense. He remembered a man.. But he still wasn't sure what his name was.. He was a good person and someone that Daniel knew well.. They spent a lot of time together.. But what was he to him? A brother? A friend? 

He remembered other faces too, a couple guys and a woman but their names and details escaped him. Sometimes even the thought of their face even faded. 

He also remembered a mean man. Someone who was very important. Someone who killed someone close to him, but who? 

He sighed. There was nothing he could do. His mind was betraying him and he could do nothing about it. A part of him had already known his mind was heading down hill but he just couldn't tell how much. Idris had told him things where coming soon but he didn't know what. Daniel made more defensive toys. It was one of the only things that rang clear in his head. He could make them over and over again with ease like it was a natural to him. It was fun too as he found more and more ways to make them more efficient. Almost like he was making friends who could make more themselves.It was comforting in a way since the inhabitants of the planet refused to be nice to him, like he was some sort of freak. 

"What year is it?" Daniel asked. The more his mind fluctuated on past memories the more it worried him that the gate didn't lock on Earth's address. It didn't make any sense. 

"Year? Years mean nothing to me. To tricky to put down in a single number when you live everywhere in time." Idris replied. 

Daniel sighed and decided to try the gate again. Maybe there had been a crisis during that time and it was over now. He wondered. Daniel left and walked down the street trying to find the forest path. People came up to him again. They where always worried about his toys. 

"You're not suppose to be here. Go back home." One person said. 

"I'm trying to go home." Daniel replied. 

"Well you're homes that way.." One person pointed to where Daniel came from. 

"But I'm trying to go to the gate." Daniel replied and continued on anyway. He tried the gate again, but it still didn't get a lock. He sighed and made him way back. There was an angry crowd at his home. They where destroying the things he made. Daniel ran in front of them and put up his hands. "Stop! Stop! What are you doing!?" Daniel asked upset. 

"Destroying these pests. They keep taking and destroying our stuff! They wont stop!"

"We told you to stop making these things! There nothing but trouble!" 

"No, no. You don't understand!" Daniel started. "There going to defeat the bad aliens.. The Go.. Goa.. Goats?... No uh.. Ghouls? Uh... Something like that.." 

"Yeah right. There's no such thing!" 

"The only thing that needs to be stopped is you and you're freaks!"

The group continuing trying to destroy his stuff. Daniel looked at his creations upset as people held him back from saving them. Daniel started to beg his creations to protect themselves. To fight back. His things did nothing. There weren't made to attack normal people, just against Goa'uld and defend their creator. Daniel tried to use that to his advantage. 

"How could you defend me if you're dead?!" He yelled. 

That peeked their interest so Daniel continued. "Fight! Protect yourselves so you can protect me!" 

After a moment his creations figured out how to do so and then overwhelmed the crowd. Once the crowd ran as they where attacked back, his creations didn't stop there. They kept going after them, making more of themselves as they went. 

Daniel's eyes widened as they continued to destroy everything. It wasn't what he meant. He didn't mean fight everyone. It was an accident! 

Something in Daniel's fading mind told him run. To secure himself somewhere safer. He had lost control of his creations and he could be a victim just as much as them. 

Daniel closed and locked the door to his house, securing it. He sat down on a table, hugging his knees.. It was the only thing left in his house. He had used up all the other materials. After hours of hearing screams and explosions from the outside world, finally, there was silence. Daniel didn't know what that meant. Was it all over? Was everyone dead? 

Daniel waited, and waited, but no one came for him. He grew tired. His mind foggy. He laid down and went to sleep as his mind continued to degrade. He saw a person in his dreams. He still wasn't sure who it was. It had been so long ago. Was it his Father?.. Who was his mother? Where where they? Was he truely alone?


	5. Sleep

_Chapter 5:_   
Sleep

Daniel was awoken by people he didn't know. They seemed nice enough at first. One man reminded him of the man Daniel couldn't quite place. Was it his Father? He seemed like it.

They kept him isolated. Board. They didn't trust him. Why should they? He had done a very bad thing without even meaning too. They asked for his name, his story. Daniel hid his past. He didn't want them to know. He still didn't know his name either, so he just gave them the name the one lady at the desk had given him. Reese. 

Eventually Daniel started to make his creations again. His toys, it was second nature to him after all but he got in trouble once again. He tried to stop them. Tried to stop them for the nice man named Daniel but he was shot as he did. Daniel told him he was made wrong. Was he made wrong? His head hurt. Was that why? 

Lights started to fade from his field of vision. Sleep. Daniel told him to sleep. So he did. 

At least his creations did what they where suppose to. They where to defeat the Goa'uld and they did... Partially.. 

Replicarter infiltrated the summit meeting of the head Goa'uld Lords. She put an end to them, just as her programming had told her to. She would have eliminated the rest then went after the Ori followers. This is because Replicators can't be cursed by their plague and they cannot worship and follow a fleshly being. They would have destroyed all of them, if it hadn't been for the Dakara super weapon that destroyed them.


	6. Full Circle

_Chaper 6:_   
Full Circle

Years later, 

Daniel did as much damage as he could to the remaining followers of the Ori with his Ascended abilities, but now he was to be kicked out. 

The Ancients where not happy with his interference. He didn't have much time. 

How could he kept what knowledge he attained to destroy what was left? His work wasn't done. He needed more time. 

But a human brain cannot store that much information. It would burnout like Orlin's did. But what if... What if he didn't use a human brain? 

Ascension and de-ascending was like reincarnation in a sense right? Changing the body into energy and then making a new body.. 

What if.. What if he didn't reincarnate into a human body.. 

Something that could actually receive lots of knowledge without it destroying the mind?.. 

He heard footsteps coming towards the fantasy cafe room. 

Oma would becoming for him. He knew what she had to do. He just wished he had more time to think things through...


End file.
